fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasze królestwo/A statek spłonie
A statek spłonie - dziesiąty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Joanna *Król GargamelVlog *Patryk *Janusz Korwin-Mikke *Kim Dzong Un *Lichwiarka Agata *Julian *Rebeca *Podróżnik Tymon *Medyczka Aleksandra Opis Patryk stoi na granicy życia i śmierci, Gargamel poznaje na własnej skórze znaczenie słowa Friendzone, a Joanna i Julian postanawiają raz na zawsze skończyć z piratami. Tymczasem Sebastian nie ogarnia, że podoba się Rebece, a Kim Dzong Un nie zna poprawnej definicji "oświadczyn z hukiem". Fabuła Patryk stał nad urwiskiem, spoglądając w dół. Było wysoko. Zdecydowanie zbytnio, by mógł przeżyć upadek. Zapewne roztrzaskałby się na kawałki i nic nie byłoby w stanie go uratować. Wyobraził to sobie. Z jednej strony nie był pewny, czy chce umrzeć. Miał przecież jeszcze sporo do zrobienia. Z drugiej jednak strony, po co mu życie, skoro Agata go nie kocha? Zamknął oczy, powoli opadając ku przepaści. Gdy jego stopy odrywały się od ziemi, w ostatniej chwili ktoś złapał go w pasie, brutalnie odpychając do tyłu, na skutek czego, mężczyzna upadł na trawę. - Odbiło ci, chłopcze?! - zawołał starszy mężczyzna. - Zabijać się w tak młodym wieku?! Co cię napadło?! Patryk podparł się łokciami, nawet nie śmiąc wstać. Jego wybawca wywarł na nim ogromne wrażenie. Był wysoki, przystojny, a jego wąs sprawił, że blondynowi zakręciło się w głowie. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał. - Janusz. - odpowiedział, kucając przed nim, jednocześnie nieco łagodniejąc. - Janusz Korwin Mikke. A teraz powiedz mi chłopcze, dlaczego chciałeś się zabić? Mężczyzna na tle zachodzącego słońca wydawał się Patrykowi niesamowicie majestatyczny. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, jednak gdy w końcu udało mu się opamiętać, odpowiedział; - Moja ukochana mnie nie kocha. W odpowiedzi, Janusz uśmiechnął się smutno, wzdychając cicho. - Znam twój ból, przyjacielu. - mówiąc to, usiadł obok niego. - Ale wciąż żyję. A wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ mam swój cel. Blondyn uniósł brwi, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. - Jaki to? - Otóż, drogi chłopcze, pragnę zniszczyć Centralę. Może chciałbyś dołączyć do mojej partii? Stawiamy na młodych ludzi, takich, jak ty. Ze mną mógłbyś osiągnąć wiele. Kto wie, może wtedy twa ukochana zwróci na ciebie uwagę? Nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć, jednak czuł w sobie ogromną potrzebę podążania za tym człowiekiem. Jakby sam Bóg szeptał mu do ucha, nakazując dołączenie do Korwina. Oczarowany przemytnik pokiwał twierdząco głową, nie potrafiąc odwrócić od Janusza wzroku. - Brawo chłopcze! - odparł z szerokim uśmiechem Mikke, poklepując go po plecach. - Dokonałeś słusznego wyboru. A teraz powiedz mi, tak z czystej ciekawości, jak ma na imię twa ukochana? - Agata. - Lichwiarka? - Tak, mistrzu. Uśmiech natychmiast zszedł z twarzy Janusza. Nie myśląc ani chwili, pchnął swojego, byłego już przyjaciela, siadając na nim. - AGACIA BĘDZIE KOCHAĆ TYLKO MNIE! - ryknął, łapiąc go za szyję. - TYLKO MNIE! ROZUMIESZ?! W jego oczach widać było szał i rządzę mordu. Patryk poczuł, jak bicie jego serca przyspiesza. Czyli jednak umrze. Szkoda, że w taki sposób. Z dwojga złego, wolał roztrzaskać się o ziemię. Powoli tracił dopływ do tlenu. Obraz mu się zamazywał, a jedyne, co dobrze widział był wąs Janusza. Korwinowi nie wystarczyło zwykłe uduszenie go. Pchany gniewem, zaciągnął go nad urwisko. Trzymał go za szyję tak, by wisiał nad przepaścią. - Pożegnaj się z życiem, gnoju. To mówiąc, upuścił go. Blondyn spadł w przepaść, a po chwili jego krzyk ucichł. Julian oparł głowę o ścianę, wpatrując się przed siebie bez wyrazu. Joanna usiadła obok niego, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. - Od jak długo tu jesteś? Rudowłosy spojrzał na nią z mieszanką zdziwienia i rozbawienia. - Aż tak interesuje cię moja historia? - Wiesz, mam słabość do niewolników. Słysząc to, Sebastian momentalnie oderwał się od jedzenia. - Ja też mam w sobie coś z niewolnika! - królewna posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. - Byłem niewolnikiem sportu. Całe szczęście, wyrwałem się z tego. - gdy wypowiadał te słowa, wyglądał jakby przeraził się własnych myśli. - Nigdy więcej biegania. - Mi chodzi o prawdziwych niewolników, a nie w przenośni. Poza tym, mam słabość w sensie lubię słuchać ich historii i im współczuć, wymyślając na ich podstawie fanfiki. Co jak co, ale poślubić wolę człowieka wolnego. - Jesteście razem? - zapytał pirat. - Tak, ale nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć. Jakby ktoś pytał, to nic nie wiesz. - Luz, będę milczał jak grób. A co do pytania, jestem tu od jakiś dwudziestu lat. - Dwudziestu? - w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową. - A ile masz lat? - Dwadzieścia. Widząc zainteresowanie, jakie rudowłosy budzi w księżnej, krzyżak poczuł się zagrożony. I chociaż zapewniła go, że pociągają ją jedynie wolni mężczyźni, tak uznał, iż nie zaszkodzi wtrącić swoje dwa grosze. Postanowił wykorzystać fakt, że jego ukochaną fascynuje smutna przeszłość. - Też wiele strasznych rzeczy przeżyłem. - wtrącił, siadając pomiędzy nimi. - Kiedyś na przykład dostałem konika. Był śliczny, kochany i mądry. Nazwałem go Antyperspirant. Bardzo go kochałem, a on kochał mnie. To właśnie na nim uczyłem się jazdy konnej. Ale pewnego dnia w moim rodzimym królestwie nastał nieprzyjemny czas. Co prawda nie trwał jakoś specjalnie długo, ale moja rodzina musiała zacisnąć kieszeń. Zawsze, każdego ranka chodziłem do mojego Antyperspiranta, by go nakarmić. Wtedy go nie było. Biegałem wokół pałacu, ale nigdzie go nie znalazłem. Dopiero, gdy mama zawołała mnie na śniadanie zrozumiałem, co się stało. Na talerzu zobaczyłem mięso. Joanna złapała się momentalnie za serce, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie wybuchnąć płaczem. - Przykro mi, stary. - powiedział Julian. - Ale konina ponoć zdrowa. Krzyżak spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. - Jaka konina? To jakiś kotlet z wieprza był. - Ale Antyperspirant... - ciągnęła królewna. - A, on! No tak, ostatecznie się znalazł w jakimś lesie. Uwierzysz, że okazało się, że to klacz? Miała śliczne, małe źrebaczki. - Nie rozumiem tej historii. - stwierdził rudowłosy. - Co w niej traumatycznego? - No chyba wiadomo. Musiałem zjeść wieprzowinę. - jego rozmówcy patrzeli na niego wyczekująco. - No, a ja nie znoszę wieprzowiny! Wolę baraninę. - Więc po co ta cała gadka o koniu? - Bo mama powiedziała, że będę mógł zatrzymać małe źrebaczki, jeżeli zjem całego kotleta. Joanna uniosła brwi, kręcąc nieznacznie głową. Poklepała Sebastiana po ramieniu, zaciskając usta. - Wiesz, chyba życie Juliana jest bardziej inspirujące. - oznajmiła, po czym zwróciła się do wcześniej wspomnianego, uśmiechając się szeroko. - A powiedz, chciałbyś ich wszystkich pozabijać? - Zabijanie to troszkę za mało. Chciałbym ich wszystkich spalić żywcem, by słuchać, jak krzyczą błagalnie, prosząc o mnie o życie. "To jakiś psychopata" ~ pomyślał krzyżak, odsuwając się. Joanna nie podzielała opinii swojego partnera. To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by uznała Juliana za swoją bratnią duszę. - Będziemy genialnymi partnerami w zbrodni! - zawołała entuzjastycznie. - Bo wiesz, u mnie w pałacu siedzi obecnie taka stara baba. Mówię ci, potwór, nie człowiek. Wiesz, że chciała mnie kiedyś oskarżyć o próbę morderstwa? - A słusznie? - Zależy o jakim morderstwie mówimy. - W ogóle, - wtrącił Sebastian. - jaką religię wyznajesz? Królewna wywróciła oczami. Mogła się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później ten temat zostanie poruszony, jednak nie domyślała się, iż krzyżak mógłby wybrać akurat taką chwilę. - Piraci są ogólnie ateistami. Przynajmniej ci, których znam. Dlatego ja się zbuntowałem i powiedziałem; chrzanić ich! Więc ogólnie, to wierzę w Boga. - na to wyznanie, Sebastian odetchnął z ulgą. - Ale nie czuję się powiązany z żadną z konkretnych religii. Szatyn wytrzeszczył oczy, patrząc na rudowłosego z niedowierzaniem. - Lepiej nic nie mów, bo ci krucjatę zrobi. - powiedziała Joanna. - Nie, niech mówi. - stwierdził rycerz. - Wierzysz w Boga, ale nie jesteś powiązany z żadną religią? Podczas gdy Sebastian wychodził z siebie, tak Julian pozostawał spokojny. - Uważam, że Boga niezbyt obchodzi to, co się dzieje tutaj. Bo jakby obchodziło, to by się jakoś pokazał, żeby chociażby zapobiec wojnom religijnym. A, fakt, ty na nich zarabiasz. Dla ciebie lepiej, jak Bóg będzie siedział u siebie i pozwalał, by ludzie wyżynali się w jego imię. Szatynka uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się z zaskoczeniem. Krzyżak natomiast wziął wdech, zaciskając pięści. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się takiej obelgi. Uznał, że zamiast odpowiedzieć, co w jego mniemaniu równałoby się ze zniżeniem do poziomu rozmówcy, lepiej zrobi, gdy udowodni mu swoje racje. - Bóg nie musi schodzić na ziemię. Po to ma nas, byśmy to my udowodniali słuszność religii. I nie, nie tylko siłą. Zaraz ci to udowodnię. To mówiąc, wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Joanna i Julian wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. - On chyba nie zrobi tego poważnie? - zapytał rudowłosy. - Ale piraci są choć trochę tolerancyjni w kwestii religii? - Tak, jasne. Jak Korea Północna. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, momentalnie podnosząc się. Czym prędzej poszła w ślady krzyżaka, a za nią pirat. Wokoło panowała zabawa. Poza jedynym, który odpowiadał za prowadzenie statku, wszyscy doskonale się bawili, a wszechobecny rum świetnie im w tym pomagał. Sebastian wzdrygnął się na widok tej obrzydliwej rozpusty, a jego potrzeba nawrócenia ich, tylko się wzmogła. - Niewierni! - zawołał, tym samym zwracając na siebie całą uwagę. - Pragnę przynieść wam odkupienie grzechów! Po chwili stanęli za nim Joanna i Julian. Bosman jedynie wybuchnął śmiechem, co odbiło się echem w postaci rozbawienia lizusów. - Julian, - odezwał się brodacz - ty też chcesz nas nawrócić? Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się głupio, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, Sebastian mu przerwał. - Zacznijmy od podstaw. Tak więc, jest jeden Bóg. I tylko jeden, o czym musicie pamiętać, gdy przejdę do mówienia o pozostałych ważnych osobach. I oni też są bogami, ale musicie pamiętać, że Bóg jest tylko jeden. Nadążacie? - Przestań robić z siebie debila. - wycedziła Joanna na tyle cicho, by tylko on ją usłyszał. - Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz. - odparł, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do piratów. - Tak więc, - to mówiąc, usiadł dosiadł się do nich. - wszyscy jesteśmy dziećmi bożymi, a co za tym idzie, jesteśmy dla siebie braćmi i siostrami. Więc ja wam wybaczam. Wybaczam i proszę o wybaczenie. - Co mają mu wybaczyć? - zapytał Julian Joanny, na co ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Także bracia, - ciągnął Sebastian, a jego oczy świeciły z podekscytowania - wyruszmy razem, ku lepszej przyszłości! Głośmy naszą religią po krańcach świata! - tu powstał, całkowicie oddany idei. - Razem, bracia! Poświęćmy swe życie Bogu i głośmy jego chwałę! Piraci patrzeli na niego oniemieli, po czym wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Entuzjazm krzyżaka szybko opadł, jednak po chwili usprawiedliwił to zachowanie, a jego wiara we własne poczynania powróciła. - Racja, jeszcze was nie ochrzciłem! Musimy szybko popłynąć do kościoła! Gdzie najbliżej? Bosman pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. - Jesteś zabawny. - skomentował. To całkowicie zbiło go z tropu. Nie miał być zabawny, a inspirujący. Jego zadaniem było sprowadzenie ich na dobrą drogę, a tymczasem jedynie ich rozbawił. Joanna widziała jego zawód i chociaż wiedziała, że to się tak skończy, zrobiło się go jej żal. Jej współczucie szybko jednak minęło, gdy dostrzegła, jak na jej krzyżaka patrzy Rebeca. Choć była uśmiechnięta, nie wyśmiewała go. Królewna czuła, że w jej oczach widziała te same płomyczki, które widzi w swoim odbiciu. - Julian, - szepnęła - ta cała Rebeca jest tu kimś ważnym? - Jest córką bosmana. Taka jakby piracka księżniczka. - Nie jest zamężna? - Rebeca? Nie, coś ty. Ona nie będzie mieć męża. Gdy nadejdzie czas, a nie znajdzie sobie faceta, to zrobi sobie dziecko z kim popadnie. Byleby Bosman miał potomka. - Jak to? - No normalnie. Przecież nikt jej nie zmusi do małżeństwa, ale potomstwo musi być. Jak ona sobie kogoś wybierze, to koleś nie będzie miał za dużo do gadania. - To możliwe, że teraz sobie kogoś szuka? - Coś może w tym być. A czemu pytasz? - w odpowiedzi skinęła głową w stronę Sebastiana. - O. Nie jestem pewny, on raczej nie jest w jej typie. - kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. - Chociaż... - znów spoważniała, patrząc na niego niepewnie. - ona podobno lubi wysokich. Ale spoko, chyba nie weźmie sobie za ojca dziecka gorliwie wierzącego. Wbrew pozorom, dbają o geny. Chociaż... - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że powinnam się bać, gdy mówisz "chociaż". - Znaczy, tego nie jestem pewny, tylko słyszałem, że jej matka to zakonnicą była. Królewna rozmasowała skroń, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Rebece. Widziała, jak piratka patrzy na jej mężczyznę i wiedziała jedno - nie pozwoli, by ta go uwiodła. Chociażby miała spalić jej twarz. Szerokie drogi przemierzała niewielka karoca, w której środku znajdował się niewysoki, młody mężczyzna o długich, ciemno-brązowych włosach. Siedział na samym jej brzegu, z nostalgicznym uśmiechem obserwując mijający go krajobraz. Uwielbiał swoje życie. Polegało ono na ciągłym podróżowaniu, poznawaniu świata i nieczęstym przekazywaniu tej informacji innym. Co prawda, ciężko było z tego wyżyć, szczególnie, iż nasz bohater nigdy nie był zbyt ceniony na dworach, jednak mimo to, nie narzekał. Pieniędzy wystarczało na jedzenie, ubrania i, co najważniejsze, kolejne podróże. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia dokąd jedzie. Jako, iż ostatnimi czasy jego dochód był dość lichy, załapał się do pierwszego lepszego zaprzęgu, nawet nie pytając o jej kierunek. W pewnym sensie dawało mu to satysfakcję. Ten brak świadomości pobudzał tylko jego wyobraźnię. Nawet nie domyślał się, że los prowadzi go do ojczyzny. Usłyszał czyjeś wołanie. Było ciche, jakby jego właściciel tracił wszelkie siły. Odniósł wrażenie, że skądś go zna, dlatego nie potrafił spokojnie usiedzieć w miejscu. - Hej, a ty dokąd?! - zawołał za nim kierowca, gdy ten zeskoczył. - Nie wiozłem cię za darmo! - Pan wybaczy. - odpowiedział, rzucając mu sakiewkę z pieniędzmi. Tego najwyraźniej zadowoliła suma, gdyż nie wołał za nim więcej. Podróżnik, nie zawracając już sobie głowy woźnicą, podbiegł do źródła wołania - urwiska. Ukucnął nad nim, a w oczy szybko rzucił mu się stary znajomy. - Patryk?! - zdziwił się szatyn. Koszula blondyna zawadziła o wyrastającą gałąź, dzięki czemu uniknął upadku. Materiał jednak nie wytrzymywał i z każdą chwilą mógł się urwać. - Tymon? Nie wiem jaki cud cię tu przysłał, ale pomóż mi! - Dlaczego wisisz na gałęzi? - To długa historia. Zaczęło się od Korwina, a potem... - Może później mi opowiesz. - przerwał mu, szukając wzrokiem czegoś, za co przemytnik mógłby się złapać. Był bowiem za daleko, by mógł podać mu rękę. W końcu znalazł średniej wielkości kij, który nadawał się idealnie. Spuścił go w dół, podstawiając pod sam nos Patryka. Ten szybko złapał go, a Tymon wciągnął ku górze. Materiał koszuli nie wytrzymał, drąc się, ukazując tym samym jego nagi, chudy tors. - Potrzebujesz siłowni. - stwierdził podróżnik, gdy ten stanął już przed nim. - Dzięki. Co tu robisz? Dopiero teraz, Tymon zdał sobie sprawę, że jest w swoim rodzinnym Fandomie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony faktem, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. - Dom. Słodki dom. - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do Patryka. - Teraz mi opowiedz, dlaczego zwisałeś z urwiska i co z tym wszystkim miał wspólnego Korwin? Słońce już zaszło. Choć piraci wcale nie zrezygnowali z picia rumu, ani tym bardziej ze swojego ateizmu, Sebastian nie ustawał. Głęboko wierzył w swoją misję, dlatego też wiernie stał przy swoim, a śmiech niewierzących go nie zbywał. Joanna wciąż go obserwowała. Zwracała uwagę na każdy jego ruch w stronę Rebeci, oraz na jej odpowiedzi. Zauważyła jedno - piratka stała coraz bliżej niego, podczas gdy krzyżak nawet tego nie zauważał. Było to nieco pocieszające, ale nie na tyle, by ją uspokoić. Mulatka przez cały czas czuła jej przeszywający wzrok. Wcale jej to nie peszyło. Przeciwnie, bawiło. Szybko zauważyła, że pomiędzy Joanną, a Sebastianem musi coś być. Czy krzyżak jej się podobał? I tak i nie. Jego religijność była ostatnim, co mogłoby ją pociągać. Z kolei wyglądem zdobywał u niej plusy. Jak powiedział Julian, lubiła wysokich. Ponad to, mężczyzna miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że chciała go poznać. Prawdopodobnie był to spowodowane nie tylko samym wyglądem, ale i tym, że podobał się też innej, co najbardziej dodawało mu atrakcyjności. Zapewne gdyby nie to, nie zwróciłaby na niego uwagi. Nie myśląc długo, podeszła do szatynki. - Co? - na twarzy piratki widniał promienny, a jednocześnie ironiczny uśmiech, który Joanna zdążyła znienawidzić. - Co co? - Co się tak gapisz? Bo nie przeszkadza mi, że wpatrujesz się we mnie, rozumiem zazdrość. Jesteś blada, jakbyś całe życie spędziła w lochu. - Jestem wysoko urodzona. Mnie od słońca ochrania parasol. - A to zabawne, bo wyglądasz, jakby osłaniała cię trumna. Joanna zmarszczyła brwi, cudem nie wyrzucając jej swojego królewskiego pochodzenia. Na jej szczęście, wyjątkowo trudno było wyrzucić z głowy słowa Juliana, a jeszcze ciężej, pozbyć się wyobrażenia własnej głowy nabitej na pal - Widzę, jak patrzysz na Sebastiana. - powiedziała królewna. - Nawet o nim nie myśl. Znam wasze zasady. - Julian wszystko ci wyśpiewał? To słodkie, że tak się polubiliście. Najwyraźniej swój do swego ciągnie. On jest nikim, ty jesteś nikim. Przyjaźń była wam pisana. Dla szatynki było to coś nowego. Pierwszy raz otwarcie ją obrażano, a ona nie miała wokół siebie sług. Musiała improwizować, co nie szło jej dobrze. - Sebastian jest moim mężem. Nie masz nawet prawa na niego patrzeć. Rebeca wyszczerzyła zęby w podłym uśmiechu. - To wyjaśnia twoje bogactwo. Szkoda, już myślałam, że jesteś księżniczką. Nie zmienia to faktu, że twoje słowa są tu nic nie warte. Tak samo, jak wasz ślub. Bowiem ocean nie stanowi państwa, a wasze prawo nie działa tam, gdzie jestem ja. Rozumiesz? Pewność siebie od niej biła. Joanna po raz pierwszy poczuła, że nie ma z kimś szans. To uczucie trawiło ją od środka, sprawiając, że czuła potrzebę zemsty, jak jeszcze nigdy. Nic nie odpowiadając, poszła na drugą stronę statku, gdzie nie było prawie nikogo. Stanęła przy brzegu, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak Rebeca przybliża się do Sebastiana. Wiedziała, że jej mężczyzna nie ulegnie, o jego wierność mogła być spokojna nie przez zaufanie, gdyż o zdradę już kiedyś go posądziła, a dzięki temu, iż wiedziała, że gdy krzyżak poświęci się misji chrystianizacji, mogłyby tańczyć wokół niego najlepsze prostytutki, a i tak nie zwróciłby na nie żadnej uwagi. Paliła ją wściekłość, gdyż jej honor po raz pierwszy został zdeptany. Ona, królewna, której obrażenie mogło kosztować życie, została znieważona przez jakąś piratkę i nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. - Julian. - odezwała się do stojącego obok mężczyzny. - Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, że chciałbyś ich wszystkich spalić żywcem? - w odpowiedzi pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Kłamałeś? - Dlaczego pytasz? - Jeżeli mówisz prawdę, a nie jedynie wyżywasz się słownie, to pomogę ci spełnić to marzenie. Pirat uśmiechnął się lekko, podczas gdy ona nie odrywała wzroku od nieba. - Skąd ten nagły gniew? - Rebeca. - wycedziła, jakby samo wymawianie jej imienia sprawiało, że wzrastała jej żądza mordu. - Inni mnie nie obchodzą, zrób z nimi co chcesz. Spal, obedrzyj ze skóry, nawet zjedz. Ale nią chcę zająć się ja. By to mnie widziała, gdy skona. Rudowłosy spojrzał ukratkiem na mulatkę. Ciężko było nie zauważyć, jak przygląda się Sebastianowi. - Wierz mi, lub nie, ale z nich wszystkich, to Rebeca jest najgorsza. Nie będę miał nic przeciwko, jak umrze z twojej ręki, ale też chcę mieć w tym swój udział. To ją zdziwiło. Spodziewała się, że ogarnięty desperacją niewolnik zgodzi się na każde jej słowo. Tymczasem on stawiał warunki, ani na moment się nie wahając. - Wiesz co mi powiedziała? Że zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, bo swój do swego ciągnie. Chyba nawet ona nie spodziewała się, jak słuszne okaże się to zdanie. - mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. - Mój partnerze w zbrodni. Tymczasem Sebastian nie ustępował. - Przysięgam, Bóg stworzył świat! - nawoływał coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie, nawet nie zauważając kręcącej się blisko Rebeci. - Jak inaczej wyjaśnicie, że to wszystko istnieje?! - dla większości był raczej darmowym kabaretem, dlatego nie przerywali mu. Jak łatwo się domyślić, jego słowa traktowali jak dobre żarty, nie zastanawiając się nad nimi. - Dlaczego się śmiejecie?! Rebeca odciągnęła go na bok. - Nie słuchaj ich. - mówiła, prowadząc go w swoją stronę. - Ja chętnie wysłucham opowieści o twojej religii. W końcu się rozpromienił. Zupełnie nie zauważając jej zalotnych spojrzeń, w pełni oddał się swoim opowieściom. - Julian! - zawołał bosman. - Przynieś więcej rumu! Rudowłosy wywrócił oczami, z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem idąc do ich stołu, by wziąć kufle i nalać złotego napoju. Królewna nie odwracała wzroku od Sebastiana, który z coraz większą pasją opowiadał mulatce o Bogu. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że piraci upiją się trunkiem, twardo zasną, a ona i Julian będą mogli skończyć to wszystko jeszcze tej nocy. Paulina siedziała w sypiali, popijając herbatę. Sama nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że sen byłby najodpowiedniejszy. Oczy same jej się zamykały, ona sama ledwo trzymała się pionu. Kołysała się lekko, nawet tego nie zauważając. Im dłużej nad tym wszystkim myślała, tym lepiej zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, iż jeżeli jej siostra wpadła problemy z piratami, to prędko jej nie zobaczy. Do środka wszedł Gargamel. Kobietę zdziwiło jego wejście, chociażby dlatego, że wciąż nie dzielili łoża. Nie wyrzuciła go, a nieśmiało uniosła kąciki ust. - Przeszkadzam? - zapytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - A wyglądam na zajętą? W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się delikatnie, siadając na brzegu jej łóżka. Sam nie wiedział od czego zacząć rozmowę. Może i nie czuł się przy niej dostatecznie swobodnie, ale z uwagi na ich narzeczeństwo, poczuwał się w obowiązku dbania o nią, nawet, gdy ona tego nie odwzajemnia. - Nie musisz się martwić. - powiedział. - Zawiadomiłem Generatora Frajdy, wysłał na wszystkie morza i oceany wojska YouTuba. - Przecież macie niedostatek w armii przez Pranksterów. - Joanna może nie jest szwagierką z moich snów. Właściwie, to trochę mnie przeraża. Nie mniej, to twoja siostra, a ty jesteś moją narzeczoną. Myślałem o tym jakąś chwilę temu i doszedłem do wniosku, że czy chcę, czy nie chcę, to małżeństwo czyni z dwojga ludzi jedno, więc twoje siostry, to moje siostry. Słysząc to, królowa rozpromieniła się. - Jakie to piękne. - Ahus mi to powiedział. - Skąd Ahus to wziął? Czyżby się zakochał? - Nie, przeczytał w jakieś książce, co ją Sebastian zostawił w pałacu. - Masz na myśli Biblię? - Tak, ją! Ogólnie, podoba mi się idea, ale najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że będę musiał być miły dla twojej matki. Ugh, ona jest okropna. Ma taką nieprzyjemną twarz. Jak ty z nią tyle przeżyłaś? - Paulina uniosła wymownie brew, choć nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że w pewnym stopniu ją rozśmieszył. - I Franciszka już mnie zmusiła do brania udziału w otwarciu jej pierwszego McDonalda. - Co? - Też nie wiem, ale zapowiedziała, że będzie jedzenie, więc Ahus już ustawił się w kolejce. Paulina w końcu roześmiała się. Gargamel odetchnął cicho z ulgą, posyłając jej przyjazny uśmiech. - Może zostaniesz ze mną tej nocy? - zapytało nieśmiało, a widząc wyraz jego twarzy, jej policzki przybrały różową barwę. - Nie patrz się tak, niczego ci nie proponuję! Chcę po prostu żebyś tu ze mną posiedział i zajął czymś moje myśli. - A o czym chciałabyś posłuchać? - Nasze królestwa mają zawrzeć unię, a ja tak mało wiem o twojej ojczyźnie. Uwielbiał ją coraz bardziej. W jego ocenie, była nie tylko niebezpieczna, ale i mądra oraz wyjątkowo ładna. Nie mniej, czuł od niej dziwny dystans, którego nie potrafił przełamać. Kobieta traktowała go jak dobrego przyjaciela, ale nigdy jak męża, którym miał się dla niej stać. - Jak długo rządzi tam dynastia z której się wywodzisz? - zapytała. - Od niedawna. Pierwszy władca z dynastii Dobrych Pomarańczowych zajął miejsce poprzedniej jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu. Na tron wszedł mój ojciec, jednak nie dane mu było rządzić długo. Dopadł go prankster. - Przykro mi. - Dziękuję. - wyglądał na przejętego. Paulina poczuła się trochę jak terapeuta, który wysłuchuje zwierzeń swojego pacjenta. Gargamel co prawda nie wyglądał na smutnego, aczkolwiek czuć było, iż strata ojca wciąż w nim siedzi i daje o sobie znać. - Tron przejąłem ja, ale jak pewnie wiesz, aż do naszego ślubu, regentem w YouTubie jest Generator Frajdy. Armią dowodzi Lord Naruciak. - Kto? - Lord Naruciak. Nie znasz? - w odpowiedzi pokręciła przecząco głową. - Szkoda, gdzieniegdzie jego sława sięga waszemu Sebastianowi. - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno. - Miałem mówić o królestwie, a przechodzę w politykę. To chyba to przyzwyczajenie bycia królem. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Oboje rozumieli się bez słów. Czuli, że przede wszystkim łączą ich wspólne problemy, z którymi przyszło im się zmierzyć. Choć pozornie nie było to wiele, tak w tej jednej chwili czuli się, jak ci najbardziej poszkodowani przez los, a zrozumieć ich mogli jedynie oni sami. Paulina została królową dość wcześnie. Już w dniu swojej koronacji o mało nie straciła życia. Od tego momentu stara się mieć oczy dookoła głowy, by nigdy więcej nie dopuścić do czegoś takiego. Dodatkowo, pragnęła być jak najlepszą władczynią. By kochało ją całe królestwo, choć wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Przez chwilę poczuła, że tylko on jest w stanie ją zrozumieć. Dzielili dolę, a była to o wiele silniejsza więź, niż małżeńska. Kobieta nawet nei zauważyła, gdy ich twarze były już tak blisko, że pocałunek był niemalże pewny. - Myślę, że powinieneś już iść. - powiedziała, gdy zauważyła na co się szykuje, jednocześnie wymuszając uśmiech. Nie kochała go. Lubiła, ceniła, szanowała, ale nie kochała. Starała się do niego przekonać, w końcu życie z mężem, do którego nie żywi się gorętszych uczuć byłoby trudne, jednak nie potrafiła. Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową, po czym wyszedł. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi rozkochać w sobie własnej narzeczonej. Aleksandra wróciła do domu. Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, spojrzała na swoją ukochaną jaszczurkę. Radował ją fakt, iż zdrowo rosła, napawając ją tym samym niewyobrażalną dumą. Jej widok sprawił, że w końcu się uśmiechnęła. - Co tam, kochana? - zapytała, gładząc ją po główce. - Tak szybko rośniesz. Zanim się obejrzę, spalisz wszystkich moich wrogów. Jej myśli odwróciło pukanie do drzwi. Za oknami była już późna noc, także wątpiła, by tajemniczy gość przybył do niej bez konkretnego celu. Ku jej zdziwieniu, przed jej oczyma stanął dawny przyjaciel, z którym dawno straciła kontakt. - Tymon? Na twarzy mężczyzny widniał promienny uśmiech. Medyczka przyglądała mu się badawczo. Gdy go ostatnio widziała, miał krótsze włosy, podczas gdy obecnie długością dorównywały jej. Z twarzy jednak nic się nie zmienił, wciąż pozostawał młody, mimo upływu czasu. - Aleksandra! - odparł radośnie. - Nic się nie zmieniłaś. Przepuściła go, by wszedł do środka. Podróżnik rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, a pierwszym, co skupiło jego uwagę, była jaszczurka. - Ma na imię Rachel. - powiedziała, gdy gość podszedł do gada. - Tymon, właściwie, to co tu robisz? - Nie uwierzysz. - mówiąc to, usiadł na najbliższym krześle. - Jechałem w kolejne, randomowe miejsce, gdy nagle usłyszałem czyjeś wołanie. Szybko pobiegłem w jego stronę i wiesz, co zobaczyłem? - rudowłosa uniosła brwi, na co ten uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Patryka zwisającego z urwiska. - Co? - Poważnie! Mówił potem, że Korwin go zepchnął, ale nie chciał powiedzieć czemu. - Jak to Korwin go zepchnął? - Mówię przecież, że nie podał powodu. Kobieta podparła policzek dłonią, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. - A wiesz co jest w tym najlepsze? - kontynuował. - Słysząc go, nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że trafiłem do Fandomu. - to powiedziawszy, wziął głęboki oddech, jakby napawając się tutejszym powietrzem. - Jednak nie ma to jak w domu. Działo się tu coś ciekawego, gdy mnie nie było? - Czy ja wiem? Troll zaczął dewastować stolicę i pożerać jej mieszkańców, Paulina wychodzi za mąż za króla YouTuba, a Joannę i Sebastiana porwali piraci. Zapadła krótka cisza. Tymon i Aleksandra wpatrywali się w siebie oczekująco, jakby żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć. Ona wyczekiwała jego reakcji, a on przetrawiał po kolei każdą informację, by zrozumieć jak wiele stracił. - Sporo mnie ominęło. - powiedział w końcu. - Chyba zostanę na trochę dłużej, bo chciałbym zobaczyć pokonanie trolla. W ogóle, ktoś się nim zajął? - Sebastian. - I jak mu poszło? - A jak ci się wydaje? W odpowiedzi roześmiał się. - No, czyli trafiłem w ciekawy moment. Prędko stąd chyba nie wyjadę. Odór rumu roznosił się po pokładzie. Piraci usnęli, w większości leżąc na zimnej podłodze. Jedynie Rebeca, która od alkoholu wolała Sebastiana, była w pełni przytomna. Wraz z krzyżakiem przebywała w kajucie, gdzie ten opowiadał jej o swej religii. Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Widziała, że głoszenie wiary jest celem jego życia, co, o dziwo, bardzo jej się podobało. Wyróżniało go to spośród mężczyzn wokół których żyła. Piraci nie mieli celu, żyli z dnia na dzień, jakiekolwiek ambicje były im obce. Dlatego też tak bardzo spodobał jej się krzyżak. Sebastian z kolei lubił ją, gdyż jako jedyna była chętna do przyjęcia jego religii. Lubił jej opowiadać o podstawach wiary, widział w niej nawet potencjał, jednak nie myślał o niej w kategoriach kochanki. W końcu już kogoś miał, a zdrada była zbyt ciężkim grzechem, by mógł go popełnić. Poza tym, nie zostawiłby Joanny dla Rebeci. Może z przyzwyczajenia do jej wybuchowego charakteru, lub przywiązania do ciągłych oskarżeń o zdrady. Sam nie wiedział. Joanna przechadzała się po pokładzie, przyglądając się śpiącym piratom. Musiała być pewna, że są pół martwi, by jej plan się powiódł. - Mają twardy sen, prawda? - zapytała. Julian stanął obok niej, przyglądając się bosmanowi. - Obudzą się w pełni otrzeźwieni, ale nie prędko. Będziemy mieć wystarczająco czasu. - Że też sami nam się podłożyli. Banda idiotów. - Rebeca jest trzeźwa. Co z nią? - Nie wiem, ty ją znasz. Jak myślisz, co zrobi, gdy wyczuje ogień? - Będzie wiedzieć, że nie zdoła ugasić go sama, o ile zaczniemy od podpalania żagli. Nie będzie ratować ojca, tego jestem pewny. Ucieknie. - Razem z nami? - w odpowiedzi pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Trudno, spłonie żywcem kiedy indziej. No nic, załatw jakieś pochodnie. Swoją drogą, co zrobimy, jak nas zauważy? - Nie wiem czy to pocieszające, ale całkowicie poświeciła się rozbieraniu wzrokiem Sebastiana. Nie zauważy, nawet jeżeli podpaliłabyś pod nią podłogę. Joanna uśmiechnęła się krzywo, choć cała była w nerwach. Nie wiedziała, czy plan się uda, a porażka wiele by ją kosztowała. Mimo obaw, chęć ucieczki stąd i, co najważniejsze, spalenia piratów była silniejsza. - A co z tym, który prowadzi statek? - zapytała. - Umiałabyś przytrzymać ster? Nie trzeba do tego dużej siły, przynajmniej przez krótki czas. Tak z kilka sekund, byleby nie przewrócił się z nami na pokładzie. Kapitan nie może długo żyć. - Nigdy tego nie trzymałam. - Dasz radę, aż tak słaba być nie możesz. Kobieta westchnęła, starając wyobrazić sobie siebie, trzymającą ster. Choć wizja ta wydawała się jej być abstrakcyjna, tak nie miała wyjścia. - Niech będzie. Rób co trzeba. - Jak rozkażesz, wasza wysokość. - choć w jego głosie czuć było ironię, wykonał jej polecenie. Królewna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym roześmiała się. Z bezpiecznej pozycji obserwowała poczynania Juliana. Rudowłosy podszedł do steru. Kapitan nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Ni chudy, ni też specjalnie umięśniony szatyn, który wydawał się nie widzieć świata, poza kierunkiem, który sobie obrał. Stuknął go kilka razy w ramię, na co marynarz spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Niewolnik szybkim ruchem zamachnął się, po czym uderzył marynarza na tyle mocno, by ten przewrócił się, uderzając głową o posadzkę. Nie podniósł się ponownie. - Chodź! - zawołał, łapiąc za ster. Joanna, jakby wybudzona z transu, podbiegła do niego. - Nigdy tego nie trzymałam! - powiedziała spanikowana. - Nie musisz prowadzić, wystarczy, że utrzymasz statek tak, by się nie przewrócił. - nie mieli dużo czasu i doskonale o tym wiedzieli. Ponad to, nie mieli pewności, czy kapitan był martwy, czy jedynie stracił przytomność. Jeżeli to druga opcja była prawdziwa, to w każdej chwili mógł się obudzić. Mężczyzna złapał za jej rękę, po czym przyciągnął bliżej siebie. - Dasz sobie radę. - wraz z jego słowami, królewna złapała za ster. - Wierzę w ciebie. - I na tym właściwie polega moja religia. - zakończył swój długi wywód krzyżak. Był z siebie dumny. Widząc fascynację w jej oczach wiedział, że ją przekonał, nawet nie rozważając innej możliwości. Nie miał pojęcia wokół czego w rzeczywistości krążą jej myśli. - Niesamowite. - szepnęła, przybliżając się do niego. - Jak mogę ją przyjąć? - Mówiłem już, poprzez chrzest. Mulatka ułożyła dłonie na jego ramionach, a ich nosy styknęły się. - Nie ma innego sposobu? - zapytała uwodzicielsko. Ten nie zauważył w tym wszystkim żadnego podtekstu. - Nie, to chyba logiczne. - A gdybyś to ty tak przekazał mi swoją wiarę? - Jak niby? Uśmiechnęła się najpiękniej, jak umiała, przenosząc dłonie na jego policzki. - Domyśl się. - widząc, iż mężczyzna w ogóle nie rozumie jej zamiarów, westchnęła. - Ale przynajmniej jesteś przystojny. Chciała go pocałować, jednak w porę poczuła smród dymu. Momentalnie odepchnęła go, wdychając niespodziewany zapach. I on go poczuł. Gdy tylko otrząsnęli się z pierwszego szoku, momentalnie wybiegli na pokład. Królewna ledwo utrzymywała ster, podczas gdy żagle pokrył ogień, z łatwością je trawiąc. Ogień pokrył już część statku, a biegł, o ironio, w stronę łodzi ratunkowej. Julian, zupełnie nie zważając na Sebastiana i Rebecę, podbiegł do łodzi, odwiązując je. - Joanna, teraz! Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Momentalnie oderwała się od steru, biegnąc w stronę rudowłosego, nawet nie zauważając Sebastiana. Zatrzymała się, gdy drogę zagrodził jej ogień. Ona i Julian stali przy barierce, która dzieliła ich od łodzi. - Chyba nie mamy wyjścia. - powiedział. - Jeszcze się nie rozprzestrzenił, damy radę. Mówiąc to, podał jej rękę. Nie mając nic do stracenia, odbili się od brzegu, skacząc prosto na łódkę. Sebastian rozejrzał się pokrótce. Ogień się rozprzestrzeniał, przez dym ciężko było oddychać. Co poniektórzy piraci dusili się we śnie, jednak bosman zdawał się być ponad to. Krzyżak wiedział, że jest on bliski przebudzenia. Spojrzał na Rebecę. Wiedział, że jest ona jego córką, dlatego uznał, że na pewno pomoże mu go uratować. W przeciwieństwie do Joanny, nie chciał tu niczyjej śmierci. Jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, kobieta pokręciła głową, po czym również rzuciła się do ucieczki. Joanna spoglądała ku górze, obserwując jak ogień się rozprzestrzenia. Z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej martwiła się, czy Sebastian zdążył wybiec. Mimowolnie wyobrażała sobie, jak pożerają go płomienie, co sprawiało, że cała drżała, co w pewnym stopniu spowodowane było zimnem, ale i strach robił swoje. Zobaczyła czyiś cień. Była pewna, że skacząca na łódź postać, to jej krzyżak. Momentalnie rozpromieniła się, zapominając już o jakichkolwiek obawach. Jakież więc było jej rozczarowanie, gdy stanęła przed nią Rebeca. - Co tu robisz?! - wrzasnęła. - I gdzie jest Sebastian?! Piratka nie miała pojęcia co się z nim dzieje i skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że ją to obchodzi. Przede wszystkim chciała ratować siebie. Miłość do ojca, którego właśnie sięgał ogień, czy zauroczenie Sebastianem schodziły na drugi plan. W tej chwili nie myślała nawet o tym, kto podłożył ogień. Była zbyt przejęta. - O czym ty myślisz?! - wrzasnęła mulatka. - Uciekajmy stąd, zanim zginiemy! - Nigdzie stąd nie odpłynę bez Sebastiana! - Ten kretyn chce tam wszystkich ratować! Sami spłoniemy, jeżeli stąd nie odpłyniemy! Królewna spojrzała na statek. Ogień wzmagał, w każdej chwili mógł zabić ich wszystkich. Jeżeli krzyżak wciąż żył, marne były jego szanse, by przeżył. Z drugiej jednak strony, to już trzeci raz, gdy stoi na granicy życia i śmierci. - Niechętnie się z nią zgadzam. - powiedział Julian. - Musimy... - Nic nie musimy! - wrzasnęła, po czym krzyknęła ku płonącemu statkowi. - Sebastian! Rycerz ciągnął bosmana, choć jego ubrania pokrył ogień. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał go ocalić. Powoli jednak sam się dusił przez otaczający go zewsząd dym. Obraz powoli rozmazywał mu się przed oczyma. Nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Czuł, jak osuwa się na ziemię. Powoli tracił przytomność, ale starał się wydostać. Nie chciał ginąć. Nie w taki sposób. Był wszak zaprzysiężonym rycerzem, nie godziło mu umrzeć jako więzień. Bosman nie żył. Udusił się. Sebastian zdał sobie z tego sprawę już za późno. Wołanie Joanny odbijało się echem. Słyszał, ale odnosił wrażenie, jakby nie były to słowa kierowane do niego. Wiedział, że szans na przeżycie ma niewiele, ale nie mógł się poddać. Jako, że wzrok miał pogorszony, kierował się głosem księżnej. Nie myśląc ani chwili, odbił się o płonące deski statku, ostatecznie lądując w wodzie, niedaleko łodzi. Gdy tylko się wynurzył, złapał za wysunięte ku niemu ręce Joanny i Juliana. Szybko wdrapał się na łódź, a wszelkie otępienie związane z dymem natychmiast zniknęło. - Teraz możemy ruszać. - oznajmiła królewna. Agata leżała już w łóżku. Była wykończona całym dniem, a sytuacja z haremem nie poprawiała jej samopoczucia. Nie chciała jednak myśleć o tym przed snem, postanowiła odłożyć to na jutro. Zamknęła oczy, powoli przenosząc się do innego świata. Ogarniał ją błogi spokój, dopóty nie usłyszała huku dobiegającego z zewnątrz. Szybko zerwała się z łóżka, wyglądając zza okno. "Mogłam się domyślić" ~ pomyślała. Kim Dzong Un machał do niej z ogromnej armaty, która nie miała prawa znaleźć się w mieście. Lichwiarka westchnęła ciężko, kręcąc nieznacznie głową. - Kim! - wrzasnęła. - Co ty wyprawiasz! - Kocham cię, Agacia! - Tyle to wiem! Czuła na sobie spojrzenia sąsiadów, czego najwyraźniej nie odczuwał Koreańczyk. - Wyjdź za mnie! - krzyknął. - Ani mi się waż odpalać tej armaty! Jego entuzjazm jakby opadł. Spojrzał na swoją maszynę zawiedziony, po czym skierował wzrok ku swojej ukochanej. - Chciałem żeby to były oświadczyny z hukiem. Smutek w jego głosie nieco zmiękczył Agatę. Westchnęła ciężko, zastanawiając się co powinna z nim zrobić. Z jednej strony, był nieobliczalnym psychopatą, który przez jeden zawód gotów był spalić cały świat, a z drugiej, nie mogła odmówić mu uroku, przez który go pokochała. - Kimuś. - powiedziała w końcu. - Daj mi czas, nie jesteś jedynym kandydatem. - Jak to nie jedynym kandydatem?! Powiedz kto, a odrąbię im wszystkim głowy! - Kim, ogarnij się! Nie jesteś przecież jedyny! Idź do domu i czekaj na moją odpowiedź! Choć naburmuszony, odjechał na swojej armacie, która jak się okazało, pełniła również funkcję transportową. Kobieta odprowadziła go wzrokiem, zdając sobie sprawę, jak dużego poziomu sięgnęły jej problemy. Kategoria:Odcinki